


【原创百合】索莫斯比的夏天

by AkaharaRinko



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko
Relationships: 艾米丽•丁尼生x亚丝妮亚•哈莉•哈勒姆





	【原创百合】索莫斯比的夏天

索莫斯比的夏天的这一天并不太炎热。野花肆意绽开，挺拔翠绿的常绿树不吝投下一片浓荫，蝉不知疲倦地奏着乐曲。  
适逢哈勒姆一家珍贵的来访，大宅里更加热闹了——本来十一个孩子就已经够热闹了——男士们将姑娘们拒之门外——从他们的哲学、文学和艺术理论讨论里。  
我们才不稀罕他们，对吗？  
艾米丽•丁尼生这样笑着对她的金发好友说。  
夏天总是给美丽的小姐们留下下午茶和野餐的时间。来吧，穿上那纯棉的衬裙，别上那洁白的玫瑰，带上那精致的茶杯，采撷一抹午后的阳光。仆人们搬来了躺椅，垂下手就能抚摸到绿草；侍女们拿来了点心，在那箱子下面是艾米丽吩咐她们藏好的从她哥哥的书房里拿来的诗集。  
让我们享受这个下午吧，亲爱的亚丝妮亚。黑发少女拉着朋友的手，那手是如此白皙透明，比耳边的玫瑰更白，浅蓝色的血管浮在皮肤下；眼睑处几乎是透明的颜色，细小血丝暗示了她昨晚并不曾有好梦，金色的睫毛闪着光，大大的蓝色眼睛沉在这两束闪光间，羞涩、纯洁。  
她们笑着，带着贵族小姐的刻意刁钻眼光去品味感性诗，像农户筛掉谷壳一样抽丝剥茧，陶醉在雪莱、济慈的纸质容器中。偶尔拿出笔，在哥哥的批注上加点自己的意见——有时候是由衷的赞同，有时又是激烈的批评——阿尔弗雷德通常会气得跳脚，但不无宠溺地对妹妹说教一番，再给她列一张读书清单。  
“一只温顺可爱的鸽子……啊，让我想起了那首描写乌鸦的古诗，  
不祥之鸟为何出现在此处  
这不吉不祥的古鸟  
乌鸦答复  
永不复焉  
永不复焉  
这多么'邪门'啊！我竟想不出它们有什么相似之处，可是我就是联想到了。”亚丝妮亚说。  
“你说得很对，有时候思绪就是这样让人琢磨不透。连我们自己都不一定了解自己在想些什么。或许上帝知道，你认同这个观点吗，亚丝妮亚？”艾米丽将红茶斟至带浮雕小花的茶杯中，“来点茶吧。”  
“他知道或者不知道，都由他决定。”亚丝妮亚带着神秘语气说，“你哥哥不是有时候会发表一些神学论文？为什么你不去问问他？”  
“噢得了，那家伙。”艾米丽翻了个优雅的白眼，“再说，你哥哥不也常和我哥在一起？使徒社的先生们！”  
亚丝妮亚无法从她阴阳怪气的最后一句话里捕捉到她对于自己哥哥的评价，但是她还是腼腆地笑了。  
“为了我们的事业，”艾米丽举起茶杯，豪爽得像小时候扮演罗宾逊的亚瑟，“干杯！”  
“干杯！”亚丝妮亚碰了碰她的杯，然后啜了一口花茶，“你总让我想起小时候你的兄弟们玩的游戏。”  
“是吗？”艾米丽兴奋地站起身，拿起洋伞当作剑挥舞了几下，“看剑！你这蛤蟆般肮脏的判国者！”  
两个姑娘疯狂地笑起来，躺在躺椅上笑得束身衣都在颤抖，笑得发边的玫瑰都要掉下来。


End file.
